


Dark Escape: Ninja

by AriaPsiana389



Series: Dark Escape [1]
Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaPsiana389/pseuds/AriaPsiana389
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria Psiana, a girl whose memory seems to have disappeared, finds herself in Konoha after escaping people that used her for her strange powers. She quickly befriends Naruto as well as Kiba and the others when she joins the last year of the academy. Aria wishes to regain her memories and find out what all of these strange creatures she keeps seeing, and who keeps invading her mind. (Not that many pokemon yet, wait until around the exams before they show up more)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I've had this fanfiction for a while now, it hit its year anniversary... today actually. Anyway, I won't bother putting notes on the other chapters just this one as I have eight of them that I have written at the moment. Enjoy ~

Why am I here? How did I get here? Who am I?

I wish I could answer those questions, but I ask myself them every day.

Maybe I should describe my situation right now, and probably what I look like.

My appearance was of a 12 year old but I felt older. My hair was red, slightly darker then the colour of blood, about two quaters of the way down there was a thick black zigzag and tuffs of hair stuck out with black ends which made my hair look messy. My hair normally had a blue bobble that hung in the center of the black zigzag but that had fallen out ages ago. My eyes were blue, not the normal blue coloured eyes but a solid sapphire colour, and my pupils were cat-like. I once wore black trousers and hoodie but now they're nearly tattered rags. A small amount of blood trickled out of the corner of my mouth and various cuts and scars covered my body. My hands chained up above my head to make sure I couldn't move and didn't try to escape. Escape what? A dark cell.

The only thing I know is that my captors want to use me as a weapon. And the fact that I'm not human, I don't think I am anyway. I guess you can call me a shapeshifter? But I could only turn into these strange creatures.

My captors have forced me to fight others since the day I got here, hence all the injuries.

I snapped out of my train of thoughts when footsteps echoed down the halls.

I looked up when a figure stopped at the cell door, a slight growl escaped my throat.

"The Boss has decided to send you out on a mission again. Will you be a nice little monster and obey?" The figure teased, by the sound of it a male, when he heard my growling.

He took off what looked like a seal of the door and unlocked it. He walked closer and reached up to take off the chains.

He looked at my face then laughed, "You're quite a pretty little thing, if only you were older."

I only growled louder in reply. I didn't like this guy, I don't like anyone here, I want to kill them all. I dispelled my thoughts as I was shoved down the hallways.

I walked through the streets of a small farming village, dark spheres hovering above my hands and two males walking behind me. Every now and then I sent one flying towards a home and people ran away in fear.

I didn't want to do this but I had to, a device was attached to my ankle that would send an electrical current through my body if I didn't obey. My mission was to create havoc and chaos while the others stole what little valuables the village held. The two people that were following me made sure that I didn't disobey.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered sadly looking down. I knew it meant nothing.

"If you're sorry why are you doing it?"

The voice made me stop and look up.

A small kid stood in front of me. He was brave, lets say that.

I looked at him and just shook my head.

"What do you think you're doing? Kill this brat already!" The guy on my left ordered.

I spun round and my eyes widened, the dark orbs disappearing, "N-no! I can't do that! Making me destroy peoples homes is bad enough!"

The guy smiled, "Are disobeying orders? You know what will happen."

"You're here to do your job." The guy on the right, who had been quiet since leaving, spoke up.

"I had no choice in this matter! I-" I was cut off by a beeping sound then a sharp pain shot through my body starting from the device on my ankle. I screamed from the pain and nearly fell to the ground but just barely managed to stand.

"I said kill this brat!" The left guy repeated slowly, his voice deeper and more threatening.

"Y-yes sir..." I turned back around and looked at the kid, "Sorry..."

I ran forwards summoning the dark spheres again, this time the dark orbs stretched out and engulphed my hands making them look like claws. The long shadow like claws were aimed for the kids neck. He had his eyes closed bracing himself for the death blow.

No, I can't do this. I thought to myself then stopped just before the claws touched his neck.

"Run." My voice shook as I spoke. The kid opened his eyes and looked up at me, so I repeated myself this time louder and more forceful, "Run!"

He didn't need to be told a third time and ran off, but he looked back for a moment then continued to run.

I clenched a fist for a moment before turning to the two men, a low growl escaping my throat. Maybe I will kill them. They saw my expression and looked a little scared.

I ran towards them and heard a familiar beeping sound before another electrical current ran through my body. I winced from the pain but continued running towards them.

The next thing I knew my claws connected with flesh and blood plattered everywhere. The one I attacked dropped to the floor making slight gurgling noises before going limp and lifeless.

I looked over at the other one, my hair draped over my face and small splatters of blood stained my clothing and skin. It added to the scary effect, unfortunatly the guy kept the device on my ankle activated which drained alot of my energy.

I lunged forwards and ended his life just as quickly as the other one. As soon as his life faded so did the electrical current.

I sighed with relief and let the claws disappear. I felt exhaustion take over but shook it off and took my chance to escape.

I kept running until all of my energy was gone and ended up collapsing on the edge of a road.

_Hopefully someone with find me. I don't want to die, not yet, not until I find out who I am. And hopefully it wont be anyone like those people I just escaped from..._ I couldn't finnish my thoughts before everything went black.


	2. New Life (not of the birth kind)

I woke up in a plain white room. My wounds had been cleaned and bandaged. The device that was on my ankle had also been removed.

I sat up and looked around, _A hospital room? So someone did find me then._ I thought to myself, _How long have I been asleep? Ah... so many questions, not enough answers._ I sighed.

I heard someone walking through the door and I looked at them.

"I see you are now awake, good." A young male doctor stood at the side of the bed, he was wearing a smile, "You had a few of us worried you know. How did you get into that state? You look like you were some sort of slave."

I stayed silent and just smiled.

After not getting an answer he continued, "I'm going to have to ask you some questions. What is your name?"

I thought for a moment, "Aria Psiana." My name was the only thing I remembered.

"Psiana? Never heard of that clan before. Where are you from, Aria?"

"I don't know."

He looked confused after asking more questions and getting the same answer, "How could you not know?"

"I wish I did know. I barely know anything about myself. The only thing I remember is waking up in the middle of nowhere." I sighed in frustration.

"You mean you have amnesia?" His expression grew more serious, "Maybe a Genjutsu..."

"Don't ask me. I have no memories so how should I know?"

He looked down at a clipboard he was carrying in thought, "Hmm... I should report this." When he looked back up he wore a smile again, "You should get some more rest, I'll be back later."

With that he walked out the door and I flopped back down.

 _He mentioned Genjutsu, isn't that what ninja's use? Maybe this place is full of ninja's. Maybe I was working to be one._ I sighed and closed my eyes, quickly falling back to sleep.

When I woke up later I was taken to what they called the Hokage. He was like the leader of this place, this place being a ninja village called Konoha. He was a kind old man that always seemed to smoke a pipe.

I was asked the same questions that I was asked earlier and gave the same answers. After my mind was checked just in case I was some spy or something but it turned out someone had place a block in my mind that no-one could break, not even the experts. They found it suspicious but were now sure that I wasn't any harm to the village, even after seeing what happened in the farming village.

The Hokage decided to let me stay in a small flat and send me to the local school, where I would train to be a ninja. Even if the age I'm at will mean I won't be there for long, if I don't end up repeating a year.

I was also given some new clothes so I didn't have to walk around in tattered rags and money so I could feed myself. My new clothes were like my new ones, all black, long sleeved shirt and trousers.

The door slid open and when the teacher of the class, known as Iruka, walked through the door everything went silent.

"We have a new student joining us today. Now-" His eyes skimmed over the class, "Is Naruto late, again?" Iruka sighed, slightly annoyed. "Anyway, Aria, you can come in now!"

The door slid open again and I walked through. Standing in front of everyone I bowed and when I looked up again I introduced myself, "Nice to meet you. My name's-"

The door to the classroom burst open and a blond boy wearing orange and blue ran through, "I'm sorry Iruka!" The blond blinked in confusion when he saw me stood in front of the class, "Who's this?"

"You're late, again, Naruto. If you were here on time you would know. Go and sit down." Iruka looked irritated by the boy, now known as Naruto, like this happened on a daily basis.

Once Naruto sat down Iruka told me to continue, "As I was saying, my name's Aria. And to answer Naruto's question, I'm joining this class today."

After introducing myself I was directed to a seat between the late comer, Naruto, and a boy with a dog, Kiba and Akamaru.

Iruka continued the lesson reviewing the art of transformation, Henge, which there would be a quick review on next month. That would be easy for me, being a shapeshifter an' all.

At lunch I was invited to hang out with Naruto and his friends, Kiba (including Akamaru), Choji and Shikamaru. And by friends I mean the few people that didn't seem to pick on him. We sat on the roof and Shikamaru tried to describe to Naruto how to use the art of transformation.

"It's unfair, I don't get it." Naruto complained as he flopped back onto the floor.

I giggled slightly, "You've been here longer, so you should know. I've only been here for one lesson and I've already got a grip on it."

The blond sat back up and crossed his arms and legs, "If you know how to do it show me!"

I stood up and smiled, "Sure, next time. I gotta get to class." I waved to them and walked through the door that led to stairs going down. I could hear Naruto's complaints as I walked away.

Straight after the lesson I went straight to the stores to pick up some art stuff, mainly a book, sketching pencils, brushes and black ink.

The next morning when I got to class I decided to try and get to know the others in my class.

Most of them were happy to talk to the new girl. I tried talking to a pink haired girl, her name was Sakura and my first impression was that she was a fangirl. She made sure to tell me to stay away from a guy called Sasuke but after that she was happy to talk about anything, mainly because said guy was not there... yet. As soon as said guy walked through the door I nearly had to cover my ears from the squealing and I no longer had any attempts to talk to her. I did try conversation with Sasuke but other then a "Hn" or a "Hmph" I got completly ignored. After that I tried talking to a guy called Shino but he didn't say much, but I did notice his fasination for bugs and the one or two beetles that seemed to hang around him. My last attempt was with a shy girl named Hinata. She stuttered alot but that's because it looked like she had low self confidence but she was a nice girl and would be good to have her as a friend.

After that I gave up and slumped onto a unclaimed desk and started to sketch something in my book.

And that was my first attempt at starting a new life after forgetting my old one.


	3. Graduation, New Team

The next month passed quickly and I was sat in class while Iruka was lecturing Naruto about his grades, and because he decided to graffiti on the cliff face that had all of the past and present Hokage's faces on it. He said things like Naruto would probably end up flunking the graduation exam again, like the last two times. Well, ok, he didn't say that exactly but we all knew he meant that.

Wait, I thought Naruto was the same age as us but yet he has already failed the exam twice?

Also, thanks to Naruto's tricks, Iruka decided to move reviewing the transformation technique to the first lesson and not after lunch. Most people changed into the

current Hokage or Iruka, but we were able to change into anything, as long as it was something that was at least once alive.

When it came to Naruto, he didn't exactly turn into someone decent. Atleast there was smoke covering certain areas.

I face planted on the desk when I saw the nude female figure. Seriously? He sure likes his pranks.

After recovering from a fountain of a nosebleed, Iruka scolded Naruto for the second time this lesson.

I still had my head on the desk when I heard my name being called, I looked up.

"You're next, Aria."

This should be easy.

I thought for a moment as I walked to the front then a bunch of images came into mind. I was confused at first but it was something I've never seen before, but it was familiar.

At first I was tempted to use one of the images but I didn't know how they would react so I decided to play it safe and change to Iruka.

At the end of the lesson I went to go and join the others on the roof.

I was just about to turn off towards the stairs when I heard screaming, fangirl screaming. I turned and walked in their direction, why, I don't know. Stopping I looked at the immovable crowd that had gathered around a certain black haired student. That student being the top of the class, Sasuke Uchiha. Among the fangirls I also recognized the pink haired Sakura and her love rival, Ino.

Looks like they have the poor guy surrounded again. I sighed, Might as well help him out, even if he is rude. I wanted to test out one of those creatures I saw in my mind earlier.

I closed my eyes. I was hidden in a puff of smoke and my body shifted.

In my place a black dog, about the size of a greyhound. My ears were replaced with curved horns, three white stripes that stuck out of my back like bones, a white ring around my neck that had a white oval with two holes in it at the base of my neck and two white rings just above my ankles. My muzzle and underbelly were a reddish orange color and my tail had a triangle at the end of it, like a tail that would usually be seen on a devil. My blue eyes glowed so it made me look more like a beast out of hell.

I howled, an eerie noise that could make someone chilled to the bone. When the fangirls noticed me they looked frightened and drained of all color, if I had a camera

I would take a picture of their expressions. Walking forwards I growled and black smoke floated out of my mouth and nose that contained small embers.

It didn't take more then a few seconds for the fangirls flee for their lives, now screaming from terror.

Once they were gone I sat and coughed, puffing out another black cloud of smoke, "Ugh, god that stuff tastes awful. It was worth it though. Hahaha!" I smiled and started laughing when the image of their scared faces came into mind.

It was just then I realized the reason of the flocking of the fangirls was stood there, wearing his usual glare.

I stopped my laughing before speaking again, "What's that glare for? Didn't you want saving from those disgraces to the female gender?" After no answer I turned and started walking off, "Whatever, I'm going to pull this prank on the others."

I stood in the doorway to the stairs on the roof, still looking like the black dog. Akamaru and Kiba noticed me straight away but I grinned telling them to play along. Shikamaru was asleep and Choji was too busy stuffing his face to have noticed.

I set my sights on sneaking up behind Naruto. I stopped directly behind his back and breathed out black smoke. I could literally see the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He turned around slowly to see a dog from hell grinning back at him.

The next thing I knew I was hit on the head.  
"Ow! Hey, that hurt!" I growled and stuck my paw over my head, "That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for..." I swatted my paw over the side of Naruto's head and changed back.  
"Aria!?" The blond boy looked a little confused.  
"You only just figured that out?" I rubbed the back of my head, "But seriously... Ow! You have a strong hit. I tried the same trick on Sasuke's fangirls, their reactions were hilarious."

I sat in the classroom, book on desk and pencil in hand, slightly worrying about an uneasy feeling last night, something felt off. It started about an hour after leaving the academy. Most of us had passed our test, well when I say most I mean everyone but Naruto.

To everyones suprise the said blond walked through the door.

Who would've thought it? I wonder how he got through? I thought then went back to my sketch book.

I could hardly concentrate because I had to pick a seat behind Sasuke and his fangirls. Their squealing was really pissing me off. One of them knocked the desk and made me go wrong, that was it.

"Hey!" I shouted slamming my hands on the desk, slightly startling the females, they seem to be a little jumpy since the hell hound incident, oops, and they turned around, "Will you just shut up and calm down for once! I don't see whats so important about one guy."

You could almost see the anger radiating off the girls. All attention seemed to be on us at the moment.

One of them was about to open their mouth but when they glimpsed at my book her eyes widened and she squeaked out, "It's that demon!"

The image of the dog from before was drawn in my book, the name Houndoom came to mind when I looked at it, except it had a large black line going through it.

I swear I saw Naruto freeze in the corner of my eye but he soon relaxed.

"What? Did it look like this?" I used the art of tranformation and shifted into the Houndoom. I growled and the fangirls screamed.

Before they fainted or I got attacked I shifted back, holding a straight face with much difficulty, "It's just a dog. They are normal where I come from. They are actually quite kind, even if their calls do sound like that of a god of death." I lied, well I think it was a lie, can't tell.

"God of..."

"Death?"

I nodded, "Yeah, you know. What are they called again? Grim reaper? Shinigami? Some even say they are the messengers of death himself." I tried to act innocent but on the inside I was struggling to not burst out laughing.

I went back to my drawing and left the fangirls with that answer. I tried to rub out the black line going through the page but it wouldn't go, so I growled to myself and ripped out the page. Screwing the page into a ball I threw it at the back of one of the fangirls heads. She seemed confused for a moment then glared at me, a glare I returned.

The next events, I was NOT expecting to happen.

Also wondering what was so important about that one guy, Naruto jumped onto Sasuke's desk and crouched down so he was right in his face. And when I say right in his face, I mean nearly touching noses. The two males were having a glaring match, you could almost see the sparks flying.

This was when I looked up to see what was happening.

A boy on the desk infront of them stood up, elbowing Naruto in the process. Naruto lost balance for a moment, falling forwards just a few inches. Smashing Naruto and Sasuke's faces together, making them kiss.

Again, you could see the flames of rage coming off the fangirls.

Behind me I heard Kiba say something, "Aria, get this down."

"Already on it." Trying to hold in my laughter I was franticly making lines on paper, getting every bit of the scene.

After getting the rough sketch down I turned to Kiba, "Hey, Kiba, like my new masterpiece?" I held up the notepad.

"Aria!" I heard Naruto's voice behind me, "Give me that!" Then something thudded onto the desk.

I gripped the notepad tightly to my chest and turned to Naruto, "Noooo! I won't give up my masterpiece!" I said a bit too dramaticly.

He reached down to grab the drawing but I growled at him, "You do that, you'll end up touching something that'll get you killed."

His hand instantly withdrew and I stuck out my tongue, a wide grin stretching out on my face. Naruto refused to move until I gave him the drawing.

My grin got wider when I had an idea, "Naruto, look!" I pointed at something on the other side of the room, "A giant flying bowl of ramen, and it's free!"

"Huh, what, where?" He spun around to look where I was pointing.

Taking my chance I grabbed everything from my desk and retreated to the seat next to Kiba. When Naruto looked back I ducked down, still gripping the book tightly.

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know. Don't look at me." Kiba's answer was followed by a bark from Akamaru.

I heard Naruto move away and I sat back up.

Soon Iruka came and everyone calmed down. He gave us our teams, the people we would work with, they were three man cells. I was hoping to be with one of the few people I had gotten to know, but that didn't happen. Naruto ended up with Sakura and Sasuke, Kiba was with Hinata and Shino, Choji and Shikamaru were together with Ino. I was with two people I never spoke to, a white haired girl called Yuuna and a brown haired boy called Jurou.

Yuuna was a pretty nice girl, she was quiet but not shy and respected others. We would get along well. Jurou on the other hand, he tried to get me and Yuuna to go out with him. He was often rude and always invaded my personal space.

We were sat in the forest with our teacher. She was called Miyako, she had long brown hair and green eyes.

"Ok, so I must admit, I'm new at this." Miyako smiled as she spoke, "You're my first lot."

"So you don't know what you are doing?" Jurou asked while he had his arms slung over mine and yuuna's shoulders.

"Oh, I know what I'm doing. Right lets start with who you are. Like name, only first though, hobbies and stuff and your goals." she pointed at Yuuna, "You first."

Yuuna nodded, "Alright, my name is Yuuna. I like to play with the stray animals down my street and my parents got me to do music lessons when I was little so I play different instruments. My goals? I don't really have any. I don't have any dislikes that I can think of at the moment."

"Me next! I'm Jurou. I like Aria and Yuuna, I also like fighting. I don't like it when Aria sends me death threats."

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't invade my personal space." I grumbled to myself.

"My hobbies are... I guess training. My goal is to get Yuuna or Aria to go out with me."

"That won't happen." I glared at the hand that was drapped over my shoulder, "Anyway, my name's Aria. I like drawing and that's my hobby, I also like irritating people. I dislike people getting in my space and disrupting my sketching. My goal... is to regain my memories of who I am."

Miyako seemed to remember something, "Oh yeah, your that amnesiac aren't you?"

"What? My dear Aria has no memories?" Suddenly I had another arm slung over me and found it difficult to breathe, "I change my mind! My new goal is to help you get your memories back!"

"That's sweet an' all. But if you don't get off me... they won't find your body." I growled.

"Awww, you won't hurt me really."

"I won't?" I quickly jabbed out my hand and punched him in the gut.

Jurou fell onto his back, clutching his stomach with both hands.

"Ok, ok, calm down. I'm dissmissing you for now. Meet me here tomorrow morning."

With that we all left and I thought, screw cooking, I'm eating out.

I found the ramen place that Naruto always spoke about. I ordered a bowl and sat down.

It wasn't long before Naruto himself appeared. He went on about his team and who was assigned to them, Kakashi. He said that Kakashi was late and they didn't give him a great first impression. I figured it was because of Naruto's tricks, I figured correctly.

I heard a voice behind me that made me freeze, "Oh, my dear Aria's here."

I faceplanted the desk, "Why me?"


	4. First Mission, First Troubles 1

First Miyako gave us this little test involving bells. It was pretty easy because it involved teamwork and Yuuna and Jurou didn't complain about it. On of us distracted Miyako and the other two grabbed to bells. Instead of keeping the bells with her she tied them to a tree, which was her mistake because it made it alot easier.

The next few days we were given our first missions, they were only minor like finding a lost cat (it wasn't a cat, it was the feline fiend, Tora, as I've heard Jurou say a few times. Even though me a Yuuna find the cat quite sweet), helping the elderly. Things that anyone could do. Jurou started to complain after the first few then it started to get on my nerves as well. He complained even more when he heard that Naruto's team managed to get a C-rank... lucky bastard.

"Oww!"

"Hmph! That's what you get for clinging to me!"

Jurou lay on the floor in pain. He had tried to hug me again but I kicked him where it hurt.

The three of us were currently waiting for Miyako with our new job.

Yuuna shook her head, "You would've thought he learned not to do that by now."

"Sadly he's a guy, not a dog." I sighed, a slight smirk on my face. I think I've been hanging around the guys too much.

Yuuna didn't say anything but nodded, as if saying she understood what I mean't.

The next thing I knew was that Miyako jumps down from Arceus knows where with a mission scroll in her hand (no clue what or who Arceus is, the name just seems to pop up every now and then.)

"Alright kiddies we got ourselves a road trip." She said as she handed me the scroll.

I instantly opened it when Miyako gestured me to, "Ok... So we are picking up building materials from a neighbouring village and delivering them to... Hey, you didn't just pick this because that's where Kakashi's team are going later, did you?"

"Huh, really? I didn't notice." Miyako scratched the back of her head.

"C'mon sensei. Even Jurou isn't that stupid."

"Hey!" Jurou had just recovered and didn't look happy with the comment.

"Anyway, you three should get ready. Don't pack too heavily and meet me at the gate."

We all packed lightly, but we put minor supplies like first aid kits in some scrolls. It amazes me how those things work. I made sure to bring my sketch pad, I still laugh at the drawing of Naruto and Sasuke. I'll use that for blackmail later. I'm glad I did bring it because instead of just taking the materials ourselves we somehow ended up guarding a ox drawn wagon. Jurou was happy because we might encounter some bandits. Hey, I thought this was a D-rank not a C.

A pair of oxen are suprisingly fast when they have had proper training to get rid of their stubborness. We would be able to get to our side of the bridges construction site by morning or midday. Maybe we would even meet up with Naruto's team.

Anyway, it was dark and I was currently the one on watch. Only a few more minutes and I would have to wake up one of the others for their turn, I think it was Yuuna's next. We were sat/laid in the back looking out behind the wagon. Jurou was sprawled out in whatever space was around him while Yuuna was sat with her back against the canvas of the wagon and Miyako was sat in the front with ox driver. Did I mention he was male? Yeah apparently, like Jurou, Miyako tends to have a preference of the different gender.

I sighed and looked down at my sketch pad. This time I had drawn a small black fox-like creature. You couldn't see it in the picture but it had red paws, upper eyelids and a red tuft of fur on the top of its head, there was also two red circles, one above each eye. The fur around its neck was fluffed out and was a darker shade of black.

My head shot up when I heard something moving in the undergrowth nearby. We had currently stopped to give both the oxen and their driver a few hours of sleep. I shook Yuuna's knee to wake her up and let her wake up Jurou. Setting my pad aside I tried to listen out for anything else.

Oh, I also forgot to mention that I have great hearing. Just like how the Inuzuka have a great sense of smell. Yeah I have a good sense of smell too but not as great as an Inuzuka, just better then the average human. Maybe it was one of the skills of my clan?

Again, I heard rustling. I think Miyako noticed something was up because she had appeared by our side.

"Looks like your skills will finally be tested against real enemies." She made sure her voice was heard by only us three, "I will let you handle this, I'll only get involved if you need my help."

As if on que, two bandits jumped out from the bushes. Some held daggers but you could tell they were low ranked ninja. But something about what they were wearing seemed familiar.

Jurou didn't hesitate to jump out of the back and Yuuna followed after. I growled when I recognised what they were wearing.

I had seen that clothing when I was locked up. These people were quite low down in their rank, barely even trusted to be out without someone of a higher rank. There would only be a few of them in a group.

 _That means..._ I thought as I looked around at the trees, _There!_

I spotted a shadow jump down and disappear into the darkness of the forest. I jumped out and rushed towards the shadows location.

"Aria! Where are you going?" I heard Jurou's voice shout after followed by a thud of someone falling over.

"I know what I'm doing! Trust me and go on ahead, I'll catch up!"

Third Person (at the ox cart)

Yuuna and Jurou watched as Aria disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Both the bandits lay unconscious at their feet.

Jurou was about to follow after her but Yuuna grabbed his arm, "She said she can handle it so she'll be fine."

"But..."

"Yuuna's right. That girl's tough, she looks like she has endured alot." Miyako had appeared behind them, "Now get back in the cart so we can set off."

It wasn't long before the now band of three (six if you include the oxen and their owner) were on the move again and their destination was not far away.

A few hours passed before Aria met up with the group before they crossed the water, there was a slight feral look in her eyes. There was traces of blood under her nails and in her hair, a few thin cuts on her face and arms. She wouldn't tell anyone what happened. As soon as she got bach to the group she just fell asleep, saying that they got away from her with a few fatal wounds.


	5. First Mission, First Troubles 2

_"We are not your enemy."_

_Two guys stood across from me, at my feet laid the bandit leader I had been chasing. Blood stained the grass from his torn throat._

_One of the guys, the one that just spoke, had black hair that looked almost like a lions mane and wore black clothing with light-ish blue sleeves and trousers, three yellow rings went around the sleeves on his fore-arms. The other one had orange hair with two parts spiking back, almost like horns, and orange clothing._

_"Don't you remember us?" That was the orange guy._

_"Of course she doesn't, Darkrai managed to get to her before us and messed up the memory block." Lion-guy sighed, "Do remember why you are here, Aria. We aren't supposed to be messing with this worlds timeline. And don't get yourself killed, that would screw things up even more."_

_With that both of them disappeared before I got to ask questions._

I was sat in the front of the ox cart. I was focusing so much on what the two guys had said that I didn't really pay attention to much. I did know that we had met up with Naruto's group with their client, Tazuna, and we were currently swapping stories on how we had reached this point. Kakashi was also injured and exhausted to the point where he could barely move. Apparently they had ran into trouble on the way here, all I heard was something about demons, a guy called Zabuza and someone taking away his body after puncturing his neck with senbon. Oh, and something about Naruto nearly accidently killing a innocent rabbit.

Jurou and the two other guys didn't get on very well, even though Naruto and Jurou have met before, at the ramen place, the two didn't remember it. The members of Team Kakashi had actually earned nicknames, Sakura being Herr Forehead, Sasuke, Uchiha Duckbutt and Naruto having the honor of being Whiskers or sometimes just nitwit.

I sighed, finally giving up on trying to remember and turning my attention back to the group. Jurou had gotten into an argument with Naruto because of something as simple as food.

"Jurou, why are you saying you hate ramen when I've seen you eating it atleast four times?" I heard Yuuna ask.

"Well... er- Ow!"

I hit him on the top of the head with my fist, "Naruto ignore my team mate, he's just trying to get on your nerves."

"Why did you hit me?"

"Because."

It wasn't long before we had delivered everything to the building site. We ended up staying at Tazuna's place with Kakashi's group. It was then that we learned about Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami.

"Naruto! I'm going to kill you!"

"C'mon, I said I was sorry!"

Jurou walked up to Yuuna who was sat outside watching the events.

"Why is Aria chasing Whiskers?"

"Naruto was trying to find out what was bothering Aria and ended up accidentaly knocking her into the water. On the plus side, Aria remembered she's scared of deep water."

A small, dark purple ball of energy flew past Naruto's head, milimetres from its target.

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

"That's what I just said! And the next one won't miss!"

Just as I was about to fire another one I was yanked back by the back of my collar, causing the small ball of energy to weakly float away until it hit the surface of the water.

"Aria, don't terrorize Kakashi's student." I heard Miyako's voice behind me.

"But he pushed me and now I'm soaked! Plus, its starting to get cold!"

Ok, I know I'm acting childish but I'm cold and the only sleep I have had on this entire trip was a few hours on the ox cart. I act like a kid when I'm tired, if I get worse I get giddy.

It was just Naruto's lucky day because Tsunami said that kakashi wanted to speak with him.

"Now, what's on your mind?" Miyako asked, standing right in front of me with a serious look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting strange since you ran off."

"Well..." I looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back at Miyako, "When I took care of the bandit, I met these people. They looked so familiar and said they know me and to remember why I'm here."

Also not to mess with this timeline but that just seems weird...

"And that's not all, is it? Those people weren't just normal bandits were they?"

"No, they worked under the slavers from before I came here. I don't think they recognised me though, they seemed to be just targeting the trades that passed through."

"It seems your past is starting to catch up with you, hopefully those people you saw could help you overcome this block on your mind."

"Yes, but they said something else aswell. About someone called Darkrai getting to me before they did, and I think he was the one to mess up my memory."

"Well, I'll look into this Darkrai when we get back to Konoha." Miyako's expression returned to her normal one, "But for now go and get some dry clothes on before you catch something because there's still half the day left so we are going to train."

"Right."

It was a good job I did bring a spare change of clothes, otherwise there would be one less blond on this planet.

I know Miyako said training but it was more of us all sparring against eachother than training, I mean she told us what to do then left us to our own devices, well atleast I got the chance to try out some of the other creatures I've seen in my mind. I have tried out some of them before but it sometimes ended badly if another team that didn't know use bumped into our training.

The first one that came into my mind was a rust coloured falcon/eagle creature that when I attacked or flapped my wings in defense small embers would fall off the feathers.

Maybe I should try some aerial combat.

I concentrated on the image and felt my body change its structure to suite that of a bird. Instantly I took off and disappeared, weaving between trees.

Lets just say I'm not easy to hit like this. Well, not as easy for Jurou since Yuuna had a much better aim in both her justsu and kunai.

A kunai flew just over my head, nearly clipping feathers. Then another two, both getting closer to their target.

I looked over to Yuuna and she seemed to gesture with her eyes at Jurou.

I gave a slight nod, _Team up. Get ya._

Swooping into the treeline to leave Jurou to focus on fight Yuuna, I managed to sneak round to Jurou's back. He was currently parrying one of Yuuna's kunai with one of his own. I flew over and without him noticing placed my talons around his neck, then pecked him on the head.

"If I decided to tighten my grip you would be dead. This bird has the strength to crush steel in seconds."

I let him go and jumped backwards, releasing the form. Just because Jurou was down didn't mean the sparring session was over, Yuuna was still standing.

She took the distraction as a chance to form some quick handseals. AFter she finished, she started to spit small balls of mud. Two landed just a little short and the last would've hit my shoulder if I had not slashed it with Shadowclaw.

The fight actually ended quite quickly after that as Yuuna managed to land a suprise hit on the back of my head, which was slightly harder then it was meant to be.

Almost straight after that Miyako magically appeared from somewhere, "I know we were supposed to return after we had delivered the items but I have sent a messege to the Hokage that we will be returning with Team Seven."

Jurou deadpanned, "It's not so you can spend time with Kakashi is it?" It sounded more like a statement then a question.

"No, of course not. Actually the hunter-nin that took away that Zabuza guy may be a fake and Zabuza is alive, with the fake hunter-nin being his partner. He is more than certain to target Tazuna again. So we are to help guard the bridge builder will Kakashi trains his team to have a better chance against them."

I swear I could've heard Jurou muttering something that sounded like, "Liar."

Miyako just ignored him, "Anyway, you three should head back, Tsunami is being kind enough to feed us too."

That was all it took, the mention of food, for Jurou to disappear in the direction of the house.

I sighed, _It's official, guys really do care alot about their stomachs._

It didn't take long to get back but we didn't expect to see, and hear, a small boy having an arguement with Naruto.

""Hero"? You're dumb! There's no such thing!"

"Wh-what!?" Naruto was angry and Sakura had to stop him from pounding on the kid.

"If you don't want to die, go home now..."

With that the kid, I heard him being called Inari, turned and walked away, stating that he was "going to his room to watch the ocean." I could've sworn that I saw sadness in his eyes.

I've been swearing alot today.

Naruto followed after but came back a few moments later without a word.

After that fiasco Tsunami said she was going to go and cook so I offered my assistance, feeding eight extra would be quite the task, which was gladly accepted.

"Wait, you can cook?!"

Ok, why was Jurou so shocked?

"Of course I can. I live alone, I'd be kinda screwed if I couldn't, instant stuff does nothing for me and I'd rather not practically live at Ichiraku's like Naruto does. Do I not seem like that kind of person?" I smiled, "I suggest you choose your words carefully." He didn't even bother replying in the risk of another hit.

Satisfied, I nodded and followed after Tsunami.

...

Events actually went rather quickly after that.

We didn't see much of Team Seven, apart from when food was present and on nights, even then Naruto and Sasuke did miss some meals and didn't come back until the sun was starting to rise. Kakashi was teaching them to walk on trees, vertically. Sakura picked it up almost straight away but the boys took longer to learn it, turning it into a competition at the same time. Jurou and Yuuna had decided to join them at one point, but Jurou got frustrated and said that there was no point in learning something that wouldn't do damage. So he decided to pester Miyako for something else instead.

One of the times that everyone came back was when they all learned why Inari was so negative towards us.

Naruto and Sasuke were wolfing down food like they'd never seen it before, then regretted it by throwing it all up. Both of them had been working so hard that they were covered in scratches and bruises.

Sakura stood up, slaming her hands on the table and shouting, "Stop eating if you're just gonna hurl it back up!"

"...No, I wanna eat!" Sasuke said as he wipped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Naruto's eyes were watering due to throwing up, "Because even if we make ourselves sick to do it, we hve to eat if we want to get strong!"

 _Ugh, well now I've lost my appetite._ I sighed and brought my plate to the counter that was the kitchen then turned to everyone, "Yes, well. Sakura is right, throwing it up is not good. Yes eating will give you more energy but hurling it back up will just loose that energy before your bodies even take it in. Your doing more harm than good to yourselves, so atleast eat a little slower."

"Chewing 20 times will help to get more out of your food."

 _Yuuna's words of random wisdom there._ I thought to myself as I helped Tsunami wash up. I did notice that Naruto and Sasuke did eat slower after that.

I heard Sakura ask about the picture that was hung up on the wall, the one that had Kaiza torn off of it. As soon as Tazuna started talking about Kaiza and Inari's story, Inari stormed out and I knew why. I had already heard the story when I was helping out and Tsunami had caught me puzzling over the picture.

Inari was being bullied by a group of kids that had taken his dog, Poochie. He couldn't get Poochie back off them and they ended up throwing the dog in the water. Inari himself was then pushed in aswell by the gangs leader, but he couldn't swim so nearly drowned while Poochie, at the last minute his canine instincts kicked in and he swam to safety. Inari didn't learn to swim and ended losing consiousness. He was saved by Kaiza and Inari came to see him as his father and a hero. Sadly, Gato, seeing that Kaiza was what the whole city thought of as a hero, put Kaiza for execution when he came into control saying that he had commited terrorism against his company. Kaiza's execution was held in public, he was tied to a post with his arms cut off then after a speech, Gato had him killed infront of everyone in the city.

After hearing this, Naruto stood up and made to head off for training again, but being Naruto and ignoring the fact that he was exhausted, tripped. Kakashi told him that if he were to train any further he may kill himself.

"I'm going to prove to him that he's wrong!"

Sakura looked confused, "Prove what? To whom?"

"I'm going to show to Inari... That there are still heroes in the world!" With that he walked out.

"Naruto has left the building, I repeat Naruto has left the building..." I shook my head and sighed, "Alright, I'll make sure he doesn't die." I quickly grabbed my sketch pad and followed Naruto.

It wasn't long into training that Naruto zonked out, but atleast he made it most of the way through night and it was starting to get light again. I was sat against a tree with the sketch pad next to me and I was testing to see if I could turn the Shadowball into something else other than the ball and claws, it didn't work so I went back to the sketch pad.

It was when I was close to finishing the drawing, a shadowy humanoid figure with no visible legs, long white smoke-like hair and red spike things that went around its neck area, that a sharp pain hit the side of my head and spread.

"You know, it took me a long time to find you." A voice echoed in the back of my mind, "It's a good thing you don't have any memories, but I didn't expect this to be the outcome of I do appreciate that drawing of me, looks almost exactly alike."

"Wh-what?"

 _The voice laughed, "Oh right, you won't know who I am. I suppose I do owe you something. I am Darkrai, the pokemon that can sends anyone into an internal nightmare and no one can break it. You, are something that never should have been created, mixed blood. Yes, that's right, you were created not born. We're not even from this world. Not human. It also seems that not everyone around you are who they seem." Darkrai sighed, "Oh dear, I'll have to cut this short, one of_ his _minions is trying to trace me."_

A few seconds after Darkrai stopped talking the pain just disappeared, like it was never there.

I looked down at the sketch of what apparently was this Darkrai and tried to match the voice to the appearance.

Then looking at my hands, speaking quietly to myself, "Created, not human. If I'm not human then what the hell am I? Ugh, only more questions."


	6. A Memory?

A few moments later when I had shaken the thoughts from my mind and went back to the sketch, I caught movement in the corner of my eye. A few birds had also made themselves at home, hopping around on Naruto. I knew the presense was not hostile as the birds would have fled ages ago, so I decided to keep an eye on the figure.

Said figure was human, or atleast looked like it, and they were fema- wait no, male. It confused me because he had long hair an very feminine features. He didn't seem to notice us, least of all me, but soon a bird landed on his shoulder for a few seconds then decided to join its mates ontop of the sleeping blond he noticed and walked over, leaving behind a basket of what looked like herbs.

He crouched beside Naruto and reached out a hand, it looked like he was reaching for Naruto's throat. At the same time the flock of birds made an exit.

Just to make sure he wasn't I decided to make myself known, "Good morning."

The boy's hand retreated and he turned around, a small smile on his face and a slight flash of suprise in his eyes, "Oh, I didn't see you there. You're friend will catch his death of cold sleeping on the ground like that."

"Yeah I suppose he would, but he's too stubborn." I picked up the eraser that was next to me and threw it so it hit Naruto in the head, "Oi, knucklehead! Rise and shine!"

The blond sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Hun?" He just barely took note of the boy infront of him, "Who... are you?"

The boys name was Haku and it didn't take long for Naruto to help out gathering herbs. I even helped out for about an hour before listening into the conversation between the two, I don't think Naruto knows thats a guy he's talking to.

"Are these grasses an weeds really medicinal?" Naruto asked to himself while studying the plant he held in his hand.

"I'm sorry to have imposed on you."

"That's some job you took on, girl..."

I fake coughed, saying "guy" in between but Naruto didn't seem to hear me.

"Harvesting all that this early in the morning."

"Look at whose talking! What were you doing in the middle of nowhere at the crack of dawn?"

Naruto pratically shouted "Training!" while I muttered, "Making sure he didn't die..."

"Really? That headband you are wearing... Are you some kind of ninja?" Haku asked even though the answer was obvious.

"Why? Do you think I look like one? Do I? Because I am!" And that's how you get the blond kid hyped. One simple question to do with anything ninja.

The two spoke for awhile, Haku asking why he was training and Naruto answering with that he had to become stronger. Haku asked why and somehow Naruto ended up talking about becoming the top ninja, and to prove a point to someone, that someone was most likely Inari.

I zoned out for a bit but the conversation became interesting when Haku asked, "Do you have anyone special in your life?"

_Special? Apart from Naruto and the gang I don't think I am very close to anyone else. Did I use to have someone special?_

Naruto looked confused for a moment, looking like he had slightly misunderstood what Haku was getting at.

Haku was silent for a few minutes, looking slightly sad, before speaking again, "When people are protecting something truly precious to them, they truly can become as strong as they must be!"

A grin broke across Naruto's face, "Yup! I know all about it!"

Just deciding to be random, I decided to tell him, "You do know that Haku's a guy, right?"

His grin faded as the statement sunk in and was soon replaced by a expression of shock, "WHAT! He's even girlier than Sakura or Yuuna!"

"Hey! I'm a girl too ya know! And that was rude, Naruto. Arceus, You can be really stupid sometimes." I huffed, "Trust me, no one's girlier then the girls back home when Sasuke's around. Ugh, their squeals hurt my ears."

I heard Haku chuckle, "You two seem to get along. But, how did you know? Nearly everyone I have met thought I was a girl."

I shrugged, "If you know what to look for, it's easy. Slight differences in voice pitch, I guess."

Haku stood, basket in hand, and while he turned to leave, said, "You **will** get stronger... I know we'll meet again..."

With that he walked away, crossing paths with Sasuke who glanced back, not looking like he trusted Haku. I've got to admit that Haku is not saying who he really is.

It also appears that not everyone around you are who they seem to be.

I shook my head and stood up myself then went over to grab my stuff, "I should be going too. Just don't knock yourself out again, and eat something later, ok?"

"Ok!"

I had a dream that night, but it felt real, as if it were a memory. Which it could've been.

_I was in a cell again, only this time not chained and it was a lot cleaner. The walls were white and it was actually well-lit, there was no tag or anything on the lock. Obviously the people who put me in here wasn't expecting me to try an escape. There were even other people here, but in seperate cells._

_But it wasn't better._

_There was a crippling sense of fear surrounding the place, I felt like I didn't want to move because if I did something would jump out and rip me to shreds. On a closer insection none of the people here were older then fifteen, some of the youngest were barely even four. Most of them... weren't human, is the best way to describe it._

_One had large bull horns and three whip-like tails. Another had black stripes, orange diamond shaped ears, a puffy cream coloured tail and their hair looked like a mane. There was a little girl across from me that had some sort of skull over her head and half a bone laid next to her, the brocken end was pointed and the skull on her head looked like it belonged to a reptile or a beast. She was crying. Infact nearly everyone was crying, some of the youngest were calling for their parents with their cell-mates hushing them or crying with them._

_It was then that I looked down at myself (also figuring out that I had no control over my body), I guessed that I was around the age of eight judging by my height, and something just told me that. The feeling of extra limbs made me turn around. I caught a glimps of something large, feathery and... rust coloured. Something whipped round, something thin and black with a pointed triangle at the end._

_Weren't they the features of some of the creatures I had seen in my mind before._

_The me that was in control reached up, but stopped half way... Red claws had grown on the ends of my fingers. Not me shook her head then continued what she was doing before. Her- my- hands touch something hard that curled round, next to them were what felt like furry ears._

_**What the hell!?** I tried to shout but only ended up saying it in my mind, **Is this what Darkrai was saying? Not human... Wait. Maybe this could be an advantage.**_

_Footsteps sounded down the hall, they weren't too heavy so I figured that the owner was a female. The sense of fear grew stronger, I didn't think it was possible, and the cries of the children grew louder._

_This woman must have been the source of all of this._

_She stopped infront of my cell and the first thing I took note of was the amount of **purple** she was wearing and the fact that she, too, was not human, as she had cat-like ears and tail that were also purple._

_A strong feeling of anger came over me and the younger me started to growl, it sounded feral, like a trapped animal. In a sense that what it actually was._

_"Now, now. No need to be so aggresive. You've just become a part of something big! You're gonna help us improve the human race." The woman leaned closer, "Treat me as your new mother, and when you stop trying to attack everyone that works for me, I may let you out. For now, you can call me-"_

Unfortunatly, that was when someone decided to wake me up. Why is it when you get to the most important parts of a dream, you wake up?

I grumbled and rolled over, but whoever woke me just poked my shoulder.

"What!?" I growled, similar to the way younger me did in the dream, but instantly regretted it when I saw the shocked face of the person who woke me, "Sorry, I'm still half asleep."

Naruto recovered almost instantly, "Miyako said that she wanted you to train with me and Sasuke today."

_In other words: make sure Blondie and Duckbutt don't kill themselves. Other then that, do what you want._

"Ok, I'll be there after I've eaten." Looking around it was easy to tell that everyone had been awake for quite some time, "You should have woken me sooner."


	7. Before The Storm

While Naruto and Sasuke had their little competition on who can get the highest (a little unfair as Naruto had a taller tree) I tried to see if I could get that form from my dream, or memory.

First I tried the same way that I use for the bird and the dog. That didn't work. I tried to remember what it felt like. The most I got were the ears, other than that. Nothing. They didn't last long either, a few seconds and I looked like I normally do.

After the, like, 20th try, I started to get frustrated.

Shouting to either one of the males that I was leaving for a bit, I went for a walk to cool off. And off course I brought my sketch pad.

I stopped at another clearing and instantly sat down, not very gracefully. I decided to put down what some of the places I have been to look like, in case someone decides to mess with my mind again.

"Why did Darkrai even decide to do that anyway? Was he the reason I'm here? AAAAGGHHH! Why more questions than answers!? I've only found out one thing about myself. How long has it even been? Two years? And only thing, could possibly ruin everything if someone else found out."

I growled as I did some calculations in my head. Then realised: I'm not great at maths. So I just scrapped all that and tried to focus on something else. There was supposed to be a big fight soon, right? I can't have things clouding my mind at the moment. It could get me killed.

Hey, wait. Are those footsteps? They sound like...

I looked behind me, "Wasn't expecting to see you again, Haku."

"Neither was I. Not here anyway."

What does he mean by that?

"Are you gathering more herbs?"

Haku walked over and sat across from me, "Yes. I won't need many more, it's just to be on the safe side. Do you know you were talking to yourself?"

"Was I? Oops. I tend to do that when I'm alone." I sighed, "I should stop it before I reveal all my secrets to the enemy... Not that I know much about myself to know if I have many." I muttered the last bit more to myself.

"Hm?" Haku must have heard me though.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you." I place my sketch pad next to me, "I have no memories of my past. None apart from my name. So, you probably heard me questioning myself. Well, things have been pretty confusing for me over the last few days and I've been getting worked up over it."

"Give it time. They'll come back eventually."

"I know they will, it's just..." I sighed, cutting myself off, "Never mind, no depressing thoughts from me. I should worry more about whether or not Naruto is going to kill himself during training or whether he and Sasuke are at each others throats."

"They dislike each other?"

I thought for a moment then chuckled, "No, I don't think they dislike each other. They may seem that way but I say that they have a stronger bond then that. They're rivals, I guess. I don't really know Sasuke that well he doesn't really talk to people much."

I watched Haku closely over the top of my sketch pad as he picked the herbs close to the roots and place them in his basket. Something was bugging me about this guy, apart from the fact that he was strangely feminine. His movements were... I don't know, quiet? Trained? No clue what the word is. When he was walking up behind me I only just heard them. If it were anyone else they may not have been noticed. Most trained... ninjas... were...

Oh. He was a ninja. That would explain everything... HE'S A NINJA?!

Hmm... Maybe I should ask a question to see if he really is a ninja or not?

"Hey, Haku?" He looked over, "Would you find it harder to kill someone if you knew who they were?"

Haku thought for a moment, looking like he was slightly taken by surprise by the question, "It would depend on how much you knew about them and on what terms you are on with them. But what brought on this question?"

"I don't know," I lied, "I'm a ninja, there's a high possibility that I'll have to fight, maybe kill, someone I know." I sighed, again, and stood up, "But talking about people I know, I should be getting back. I hope your friend gets better."

As I was walking back, I heard a scream. It sounded like Sakura but then there was a lot of shouting, then a yell from Naruto. When I actually saw what was going on I just blinked. Sasuke was standing on the under side of a branch while holding Naruto's ankle, who was upside down.

I just blinked again and walked off back to Tazuna's place.

That night Inari, yet again, started shouting at Naruto but this time Naruto said something that made Inari cry even more before he stormed off outside.

Naruto did sleep in the next morning, completely missing his teammates leaving for the bridge. Although I had no clue as to where the rest of my team had gotten to, Miyako just said, "We're leaving, make sure the place doesn't burn down." So I just sat there wondering what to do, Inari and Tsunami were knitting and Naruto was sleeping with whatever that hat was supposed to be on his head. A bulldog? Penguin?

Anyway it was rather peaceful until, "WHAT TH- I OVERSLEPT!"

And guess who that was.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the door to outside slammed open.

"Hey? Hello? Where'd everybody go?"

Tsunami looked up from her knitting, "Oh, Naruto. What are you doing up? Master Kakashi wanted you to take the day off."

While running back inside to get changed I could still hear him shouting to himself, "Oooh- I knew it! The first chance they get, they leave me behind!"

And he was gone.

It wasn't long after that, that Tsunami went inside to do laundry and I followed to help her.

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Escape, by the way, is a series that doesn't really have an order as I'm writing them all at the same time, it just has hints of other worlds.  
> I have yet to post any of the others. It's about someone, Aria, whose sent to other worlds for a reason. I won't say too much, that might spoil this. They're all currently posted (what I have written) on Fanfiction.net.


End file.
